Doctor Who: The Musical
by Irianel
Summary: Doctor Who with my favourite songs.All credit of the songs goes to the artist who recorded them.
1. The Kids From Hell

"I so regret adopting Jack's kids," The Doctor said to Rose

"**I so regret adopting Jack's kids," The Doctor said to Rose. **

"**Awww, No, I think they're sweet," Rose replied.**

"**Well, they ain't, they are devils in disguise," Yelled the doctor.**

**Back flash **

**The doctor opens the TARDIS door. Flour and jam fall on his head, spiders crawl into his shoes and he screams like a little girl. **

**Present time**

**The Doctor shuddered at his memory. His life had been crazy since he had adopted Jack's 3 children, Lindsay, Gerard and Jamia. Lindsay was a moody teenager (13) completely obsessed with My Chemical Romance (Most unappreciated by the Doctor) and kept dragging him off to see their concerts. Gerard was a teenager too, twins with Lindsay, but he liked Britany Spears so they could never get along together and the doctor and Rose were forever separating them. The youngest was Jamia, being only 10 years old she went to bed pretty early but kept getting out to play pranks on Doctor, who was not impressed. Kids are NOT the doctor's kind of thing. **

**Sunday afternoon was always the worst day. The Doctor and Rose went out every Sunday to a dance class (Roses Idea) and when they came back everyone had fell out someone had nearly always ran off. Also something would have been broken.**

"**Can't you have fun without breaking anything?" The Doctor screamed after finding that the kids had broken his new Neutrino 3000 scanner. **

"**No, I don't have fun it means being happy," Lindsay yelled. **

"**Right, you guys drove me to this, It's time for the F. U. N song," The Doctor said. Rise put her head in her hands and sighed as the Doctor began to sing.**

"**F. is for friends who do stuff together, U. is for you and me, N. is for anywhere any time at all right here un the bleak, black space,"**

**Then Lindsay cut in, "F. is for fire that burns down the whole town, U. is for Uranium, BOMBS, N. is for no survivors, when you,"**

**And the Doctor started again "Lindsay! That's not fun; F. is for friends who do stuff together,"**

**Lindsay took over again "No, that's completely idiotic,"**

**And back to the Doctor "F. is for friends who do stuff together, U. is for you and Me, N. is for anywhere anytime at all,"**

"**Shut up," yelled Rose, "Tidy up, learn this song together, and until you have you're not doing anything else," **

**The kids took the lyrics and studied them. They were not impressed. **

"**And even as I wonder, I'm keeping you in sight; you're a candle in the window, on cold, dark, winter's night," Jamia read, "What the hell does that mean?" **

"**It means, learn it and perform it then you can do other stuff," Rose answered her. Then the kids sulked to practice their song.**

**(Songs are F.U.N from spongebob Squarepants. I can't fight this feeling anymore, Air Supply/ Horton Hear A Who) **


	2. Florida Plates

The kids performed their song. It was going well until Lindsay tried to hog the limelight and pushed Jamia off the stage. After this incident, The Doctor persisted on taking them back to Jack, but Rose was having none off it.

"You can't just give up on kids," She yelled.

"Well, they aren't even kids, they're evil, they're devils!" He screamed.

"They are NOT," Rose yelled, "You haven't heard Jamia's songs that she writes, or Gerard's talent on guitar. Have you even heard Lindsay sing? These kids have got the potential to be stars, and if you aren't going to help them get there then you are EVIL."

"Sing me one of those songs then, I bet its rubbish," The Doctor replied.

"Fine, but I'm not singing, you know I can't, here's the paper with it on," Rose said shoving a piece of paper into The Doctor's hands. The Doctor unscrewed it and read:

_Hold you as waves crash down on the Jersey Shore  
Can't think of a time when I needed this more  
Your skin is so pale reflecting the moon's glow  
Please don't talk too much baby  
I don't wanna know_

Breathe on your neck  
Make knots with our fingers  
I know that soon you'll be out of my reach  
Kiss closed mouth to open eyes  
Stall one last moment before goodbye

Drive different cars in different directions  
Never write all the letters full of good words  
Better intentions  
It's for the best although we don't know it  
Paper words could only cheapen the moments we shared  
It's better I say nothing at all

You were so perfect but not everlasting  
I'm almost convinced that we never happened

"That…That's beautiful, I... It's brilliant," The Doctor murmured.

"So…" Rose said.

"Fine, I'll help them, but only if they will behave," He said.

(The song is Florida Plates by Pencey Prep)


End file.
